Escaping the devil
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: After the devils rejects a survivor thinks back and finds closure. May continue if I get enough reviews. First Fiction in this category rated T for now I try not to be graphic does mention rape and torture briefly and lightly. Nothing in depth. Please read and review! I'm bad at summaries.


TITLE : Escaping the Devil

RATING: T for Teen or PG-13 just to be safe it really isn't that bad but...just in case. May go to an M rating if I continue it I'll try and keep it T though.

SUMMARY: After the Devils Rejects a surviving victim remembers the horrors she survived.

AUTHOR NOTE: I have only seen the House of a thousand corpse movie a few times and Devils rejects twice...I will try to be acurate but I may not be and I apologize for any mistakes. Also my Grammer isn't the greatest and I'm sorry but I won't get better if I don't try. ENJOY the story and please be polite in pointing out any flaws if you must.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of a thousand corpses or Devils Rejects all rights and characters belong to Rob Zombie.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I can't decide rather to make this a one-shot or if I want to have more chapters. If I do have more chapters Otis and the rest of the cast will be alive as I plan on making other chapters flashbacks my character is having.

BETA-READER WANTED! If I continue this I would love a beta-reader...preferably female on or off this site and someone who is nice and not a rude jerk about everything.

* * *

**ESCAPING THE DEVIL **

* * *

Regina Parker was sitting in the back of the chain link makeshift cage that had been her home for the past three months.

Her two new cage mates Becca and Marie were still trying to dig their way out even though Regina told them serveral times it was a pointless attempt.

Regina sighed and looked out at the rolling fields outside her cage it seemed so long ago since she had been trapped in here always wondering if she would ever see home again.

She had been here the longest other girls and boys had come and gone quickly enough tortured, raped, murdered but she was always left alive and place back in her cage. She thought maybe it was part of the sick twisted game that the family was playing making her watch the others die but a few days ago she heard Baby refer to her as Otis' favorite and she knew that's why they kept her alive.

Some days she prayed for death any kind of freedom but it never came and she remained.

She was still gazing out at the field when she heard the police sirens and her heart skipped a beat. They grew closer and she realized they were coming to the house immediately the two girls in the cage with her and the dozens of women in the other cages began screaming.

She scrambled to the part of her cage closest to the house desperate to see what was going on she heard shouts and then gunshots dozens of gunshots, The other women kept screaming and Regina strained her ears trying to hear everything in the house.

A few seconds later the back door swung wide open and Otis and Baby came running down the back steps they passed the first line of women and when they reached close enough Regina reached out and caught his arm.

He froze for a second and for just a second they made eye contact he reached in his pocket and she knew he was reaching for his keys to the cage.

Baby grabbed his arm and gave a firm yank he looked at her glanced back at Regina briefly and the pair took off towards the field she had been looking at.

A few minutes later the police emerged from the house and again the other women went wild screaming and reaching for the police as they were let out of the cage.

Regina was led to a police car a blanket rapped around her shoulders, The cop was an older gentleman and he was nice speaking in low soft tones to her as he walked her to the car, Walking was difficult after being cramped in a cage for the better half of what she guessed to be three months.

"You're family is gonna be awful happy to see you darling...they been looking for you" He told her as he helped her in the car she suddenly felt terribly exausted.

"I'm taking you straight to the hospital to get looked over your mom and dad will meet us there sweetie" He slid behind the steering wheel and she fell asleep.

* * *

The doctors all treated her with little kid gloves, talking slowly and softly everything they did but she sat motionless and speechless they entire time rather it was shock or not nobody could be certain but it was clear the Regina was not the same girl that went missing three months ago.

When her parents were allowed into her hospital room they hugged her and cried and held her close begging her to tell them what had happened but her voice was gone she sat motionless on the bed looking out the window.

When the doctor came in to review her file her parents cried harder then she knew a human being could cry the doctor looked at he with a deep regret and sympathy in her eyes she continued to look out the window.

A few days later the police came by to get her statement and announce that Otis, Baby and the rest of the firefly family was dead. Her parents were thrilled and the police officer seemed please he told her how sorry he was for her and left.

* * *

That was four years ago today, Now here she was hiking up the hill in the cemetary wondering why she felt the need to go at all.

She was hoping it would finally bring her the closure she hadn't gotten if she just saw where they had put his body, she found him at the top of the hill a long ways into the woods and as far away from the rest of the cemetary as he could possibly get.

His tombstone was overgrown with weeds and dirty and she sighed kneeling down and brushing the dirt off of it slightly she stared at it a good long moment before she spoke she didn't know who she was talking to exactly but it made her feel at peace.

"I don't know what I'm doing here...I just...needed to see it I guess for myself. You know? I had to be sure you were really gone."

"I'd like to say I'm over what you did to me four years ago and I moved on but...I haven't...I haven't been able to...stay in a small room for a long period of time without the memories of the cage you kept me in...I haven't been on a date I haven't even spoken to a man after the torture and abuse you put me through...my own father...can't be alone with me"

She wiped a stray tear and looked out into the cemetary.

"I'm sure if you could hear me now you'd be proud of yourself for utterly destroying my entire life...but you didn't...and I wanted you to know you gave me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for...A son"

She turned now and waved at the car and her little boy jumped out of the car rushing to her and she smiled standing so she could catch him in her arms.

Her parents, The police, Her doctors everyone had told her to get an abortion everyone had told her to give him away but she couldn't he was the best thing that happened to her he was what kept her going.

He was half of a monster true but he was also half of her.

She sat him down and took his hand and he beamed up at her. She thought he was beautiful but it was true he looked like his father. Pale white skin, white hair and the bluest eyes you'd ever see. She thanked God everyday that he was the total opposite of his father when it came down to personality.

Her little boy was sweet natured and good and couldn't swat a fly he was nothing like his father in the place it counted most.

"Mommy, Is that my daddy?" He asked bright eyed and she smiled kneeling down beside him.

"Yes, It is darling"

"He's up here all alone...no flowers or anything" His little face grew sad and she smiled kissing his cheek.

"Well next time we will bring flowers alright?" He nodded and she wondered why she agreeed to a next time.

It wasn't his fault he didn't know or understand who his father was and she would always do her best to keep it that way. Let him bring flowers and love a man who was a monster if it brought him comfort she could bring him over a few times.

They stayed there a few minutes before she sighed.

"Alright pumpkin go back to the car I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok, Mommy...bye daddy" He waved and trotted off and she watched him go.

"He's nothing like you...he never will be and you ruined my life but...your son saved it...it's ironic when you think about it really...we'll come back...because I don't know if you can hear me where you are or see me but...I want you too and I want you to see your son grow up to be so much more then you ever could have been"

"Everyone thought that I should have an abortion...for a minute or two I considered that but...if I killed him I'd be no better then you...so thank you for that and thank you for him"

She sighed and turned walking slowly back to her car and the little angel in the back seat the little angel that had the devil for a father.

* * *

Read and Review! please be nice and if I get enough reviews I'd like to continue this story but go back to what happened when Regina was alive and still captive at the farm.


End file.
